


5 Habits

by smittenwithsugden



Series: Tumblr Prompts [19]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenwithsugden/pseuds/smittenwithsugden
Summary: Prompt: 5 habits Aaron learned after Robert moved into the pub with him





	

1\. Reading

“Good night,” Aaron said and pecked Robert’s lips before snuggling up under the covers.

“Night,” Robert said with a smile. “You don’t mind me leaving the light on a bit longer?”

“No,” Aaron said.

Robert reached for his book on the bedside table and opened it where he last left it.

Aaron realized something then and chuckled.

“What?” Robert asked.

“Oh, nothing, I just thought that you read every night since we moved in together. Even after sex you still take that book before you sleep.”

Robert clenched his jaw and got defensive. “Yeah, well, I like to read and there is really no time in the day otherwise.”

“I wasn’t having a go,” Aaron said. “It’s just nice, to still learn things about you.”

Robert smiled at that. “Good night, Aaron.”

 

2\. Hair styling

“Robert! Come on! I need to get in there!” Aaron called out, knocking at the bathroom door.

Robert unlocked and opened the bathroom. “Well, get in then. Nothing you haven’t seen before.”

Aaron went in and Robert got back in front of the mirror, doing his hair.

Aaron quickly undressed and got under the shower. When he got out Robert was still in front of the mirror.

“What are you doing?” Aaron asked.

“My hair,” Robert said like it was a pretty dumb thing to ask.

“Oh, pardon me” Aaron said and sat down on the edge of the bathtub, watching him.

“Are you watching me?” Robert asked.

“Yeah,” Aaron said unashamed. “I always thought it would take five minutes to do your hair. Just stick it up and have it done with, but this looks like hard work.”

Robert just laughed.

 

3\. Toast

Aaron got down to the kitchen to hear Robert continuously cursing under his breath.

“What is this damn thing?” Robert mumbled.

“What’s going on?” Aaron asked.

“This toaster, what is this thing? It’s not toasting how it should. I put it on 3,5 and it still comes out too soft, then I put it on 4 and it’s too hard,” Robert complained.

“So what?” Aaron asked shrugging. “Just eat it a bit too soft then.”

“No,” Robert said, shaking his head. “it has to be just right.”

Aaron laughed. “You are such an old man under all this attitude.”

Robert pouted but Aaron leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “We can go and buy a new toaster if you want.”

 

4\. Commando

“One more time!” Aaron called out. “I cannot let you win three times in a row!”

Robert just laughed and he beat him again in Mario Kart. Aaron threw the console away. “Fine, I give up.”

“Oh, come here,” Robert said and pulled him closer. “Nobody is home, I can think of some other things we could play.”

He kissed his neck, then his jaw and pulled him on top of him, laying down on the sofa. 

Aaron found his lips, kissing him hard while his hands went down to undo Robert’s pants. His hand slipped past the zipper and he pulled back surprised.

“Really?” Aaron asked, grinning. “You were expecting this?”

“I always go commando on weekends when I don’t plan on going out,” Robert smirked and pulled Aaron back down.

 

5\. Locks

“Wanna go upstairs, roomie?” Aaron asked with a big smile. It has been two days and he was still in awe.

“Go ahead, I’ll be right up,” Robert said, just like he did yesterday.

“Okay,” Aaron said and went up the stairs. When he got in their room he noticed that he left his phone downstairs and went back downstairs.

He saw Robert rattling the door.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Oh, erm…just checking the locks,” Robert said. “Making sure everything is safe.”

Aaron’s heart widened at that and he pulled Robert closer. “You big softie,” he said with a smile before he gave him a very deep thank-you-kiss.


End file.
